Minuette
stripes and rarely a highlight |coat = Light cornflower blue |aura = (S2E11) (S2E26) (S4E15) (S4E22) (S4E25-26 and ''Friendship is Magic'' Issue #30) (S5E5) (S5E12) |nicknames = Co (The Periodic Table of My Little Pony) |cutie mark = |voice = Cathy Weseluck (English, S2E25) Rebecca Hussain (English, S5E12) Ikumi Nakagami (Japanese) Flora Paulita (Brazilian Portuguese, S2E25 & S2E26) Ioana Dagău (Romanian) |headercolor = #88C8F2 |headerfontcolor = #3D41B3}} Minuette is a female unicorn pony with a Maya blue coat, periwinkle mane and tail with a pigment blue streak and steel blue eyes. She has an hourglass cutie mark, the same as Dr. Hooves's. She shares her design with Sea Swirl and Peachy Pitt. She mouths the word "muffins" along with other ponies in Applebuck Season, has speaking roles in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1, A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, Trade Ya!, Amending Fences, the IDW comics' story The Fall of Sunset Shimmer and the chapter book Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama. Her name is the feminine form of "minuet", a 17th-century French dance.__TOC__ Depiction in the series Season one Minuette is a recurring background character in the series. She first appears in Friendship is Magic, part 1 as one of the trio of ponies heading to Moon Dancer's get-together, appearing in front of Twilight Sparkle near the beginning of the episode. Despite the scene being situated in Canterlot, Minuette also appears all over Ponyville. In the episode Winter Wrap Up, she is first seen as a member of the plant team, hornless. She later appears as part of the animal team with her horn included, and during the ice-carving scene she participates as a member of the weather team. In the moment that she is part of the plant team, she is touching heads with Berryshine while singing. Season two In Secret of My Excess, she accidentally collides with Cherry Berry while running away from Spike. In A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1 and A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2, she is one of Queen Chrysalis's first bridesmaids, along with Lyra Heartstrings and Twinkleshine. She has a speaking role in Part 1 and speaks in unison with the other two bridesmaids in Part 2. Season four Minuette appears in Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2, Flight to the Finish, Rainbow Falls, and Three's A Crowd. In Pinkie Pride, she appears in the present day and a filly version of her with braces appears in a flashback. She also appears in Simple Ways, Filli Vanilli, Twilight Time, It Ain't Easy Being Breezies, For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils, Leap of Faith, Trade Ya!, Equestria Games, Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1, and Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2. Season five Minuette helps other unicorns prepare Ponyville for winter in Tanks for the Memories, rides on the mobile DJ wagon and attends Cranky Doodle Donkey and Matilda's wedding in Slice of Life, and appears at the Grand Equestria Pony Summit in Princess Spike. Minuette also appears in Amending Fences, in which she is referred to by name for the first time. She reconnects with her old friends Twilight Sparkle and Moon Dancer. In Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep?, she appears in Ponyville's shared dream. Appearances Times stated below are approximate and taken from videos available online. Other depictions IDW comics Minuette appears on page 17 of and on page 2 of The Fall of Sunset Shimmer, on cover A of , in a yearbook picture on cover A of , on cover A of , and on pages 14 and 17 of . Mobile game description Minuette has an hourglass for a cutie mark. She has a lot of hobbies and likes to sing. Chapter books Minuette has a speaking line in Discord and the Ponyville Players Dramarama where she accuses Discord of causing trouble in rehearsal. Merchandise A glitter mystery pack toy with Minuette's likeness was released in May 2012. The toy uses the Twilight Sparkle mold but features Minuette's color scheme and cutie mark. Her name comes from the card that accompanies the toy. According to the European toy package, Minuette "is always on time". The U.S. mystery pack description reads, "MINUETTE is always on time with the help of some magic!" A non-glitter toy of Minuette was leaked in June 2012. Minuette, along with a host of characters from the show, appears on the Comic Con 2011 promotional poster. She is right above Rainbow Dash, with a broad smile on her face. Series 2 of Enterplay's trading cards includes a card featuring Minuette, with the description "Minuette is always on schedule thanks to her magic, and ponies say she's good enough to lord over time itself! Either way, her magic gives her plenty of spare time for her bright, shining smile to be seen all across Equestria. Her action packed life has included making friends in Canterlot and Ponyville, helping all three teams during Winter Wrap Up, and even serving as one of Princess Cadance's bridesmaids! This is one pony you can't just brush aside." Her card is the #39 of its series. Quotes Gallery See also * * * References de:Minuette es:Minuette it:Minuette pl:Minuette ru:Менуэтт Category:Background characters